Vehicle manufacturers have developed various types of in-vehicle and/or on-board computer processing systems that include vehicle control, vehicle to vehicle and vehicle to infrastructure communications systems, and related messaging capabilities, and various other vehicle related applications. Additionally, such vehicle systems sometimes are further configured to enable remote control of various vehicle functions utilizing a securely paired mobile key fob. Such mobile key fobs have typically been configured as Bluetooth™ low energy (BLE) devices that must be within a predetermined range of a transceiver in the vehicle to enable operation.
While some advances have been made to extend the distance and/or range over which such BLE devices can generate, transmit, and receive messages to and from the vehicles, limitations persist that prevent consistent and uninterrupted BLE to vehicle remote control capabilities at extended ranges. Some attempts have been made to enable remote vehicle control utilizing other types of mobile devices, such as smart phones, which have extended range communications capabilities. However, each of such devices require user interaction between either the mobile device and/or the vehicle applications so facilitate remote control of the vehicle.